Obsessive Blaine Disorder
by the10thcullen
Summary: MYSIMS/KINGDOM STORY. Rated for language and mild violence. Blaine captivates the minds and hearts of some of the residents. What will Rob Jarrett do when his brother becomes the next victim?
1. Chosen

This is Zero912's second request for me. I've wracked my brain trying to figure out a plot, and then it came to me at school. And many of my friends there are hooked. I'm hoping you will be too. :D

* * *

**_~…Blaine POV…~_**

"It…is…finished!" I yelled, dumping the last bit of herbs into my bubbling cauldron. The liquid inside turned from a dark blue to black in an instant, telling me it was done. I grabbed some of my many oddly shaped flasks off of the shelf, and poured all the liquid inside of them. I slipped one in the inside of my jacket, and stored the rest away in my closet in the corner. I locked the door behind me, and slipped into the next room. I had some "friends" over for a little get together. I had invited six, but only five were inside.

"Where's Ray Jarrett? Was he here?" I snarled, grabbing the collar of the blonde haired geek.

"H-He was, b-b-but he slipped out th-through the window. " he stammered, fixing his glasses. "P-P-Please don't eat me!"

"God, why does everyone think that? I'm not that crazy, I'll admit. No matter…" I continued over to a big glass bowl I'd placed there. Taking the flask out of my jacket, I poured it into the bowl, and purple smoke rose from the top of it. I quickly whisked it away, fearing someone would notice.  
"I've taken the liberty of making you all some of my granny's famous black punch. Drink up, I'll be back with some snacks." I smirked as I walked out of the room. I slipped over to the side, and then heard all their bodies drop to the ground.

"Foolish humans, arise!" I commanded. I walked around the room, surveying my new minions. All their eyes have taken on a dark blue hue.

"What is your command, master?" the freckled-faced, red head asked.

"Master? Oh, I could so get used to that." I chuckled, but then grimaced. "Bring me Ray Jarrett…dead or alive! Mwahahahaha!"

* * *

**_~…Ray POV…~_**

"Are you almost done, Rob? I'd like to get home before 2 AM…" I groaned at my obsessed twin brother. He's been playing this new game, Plane vs. Eye, for 7 hours now. I need to make sure he gets home safely. Our dad would never forgive me if something happened to him.

"Yeah yeah yeah. All I need to do is get enough power-ups to unlock the laser beam, which will increase my power tenfold." He droned on and on, hands rapidly hitting the buttons on the machine. I ended up grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him out of the arcade.

"See you tomorrow, Vic." I waved at the owner while Rob kicked behind me.

"Let me go, Ray! Let me go!" he complained. I loosened my grip, and he straightened himself out. "Why must you do that to me every time?"

"Because you never know when to stop! And I have to go all the way to your house and then back to mine. We live on opposite sides of Sedona, remember?"

"You don't have to follow me home anymore. I'm not a little kid! In fact, I'm technically older than you are!"

"Stop bringing that up! You know you get distracted easily. You could spot something and then wander off trying to find it." I reminded him. We pretty much stayed quiet on the walk to Rob's metal house.

"Good night." He slammed the door in my face. I didn't care; we got into those kinds of arguments all the time. For twins, we sure were different. I took a deep breath and started walking towards my house…all the way in the forest.

~…A little while later…~

Ugh, finally. My feet are killing me. I fumbled around in my pocket searching for the key. Once I found it, I hastily opened the door and kicked off my shoes. I decided to take a quick shower to cool my body off. Then, it was off to bed…if it was empty. Someone had broken into my house, and that same person was lying on my bed.

"Who the hell are you? And why the hell are you in my house?" I snarled at the figure, which got up and walked over to the window. The light shone on his face, revealing who he was...Ian Arneson.

"You didn't stay at our master's party, Ray. He really wanted to see you." He informed me, his voice monotone.

"Are you okay, Ian? Your voice doesn't sound right…it's usually all squeaky. Like you're going through puberty all over again." I mocked him, smirking.

"I'll ignore that for now, but I've come to take you to our master." He said again, this time running towards me, fists raised. He started trying to punch me, but I was too quick for him. I dodged his every move and punched him instead. I rolled over the top of my bed in order to get behind him, but he quickly turned around and tripped me. That's when he made his moves. He got me mostly in the gut, causing some blood to spurt out of my mouth and onto his face. He backed up and started wiping my blood off. I slowly got up and raised my fists, ready for another attack. Instead, I felt something metal clonk me on the back of my head, knocking me to the ground.

"I figured you'd need some back-up." I heard a female's monotone voice say. Then they both laughed and the female grabbed my right arm and Ian my left. They started dragging me God knows where. All I could do was close my eyes and ignore the throbbing pain in my head.


	2. Meeting with My Captor

**_~...Ray POV...~_**

Judging by the amount of light coming through the window, I'm guessing it's about 7 in the morning. Rob should still be asleep...he's pretty much nocturnal. Not sure exactly where I am, but it has to be in a Spookies house. Most likely Blaine's house. This wouldn't be the first time he's abducted me...or held me against my will...or chained me to a wall. I've probably been hanging here since Ian and that girl dragged me here from my house. And, as an added bonus, there's a blonde girl that's been pacing the room blabbering on about who knows what.

"I'm Summer, and I cheer. A lot. I'm pretty sure I don't know you...so who are you?"

"My name's Ray." I grumbled. This girl is just as annoying as Rob is.

"Oh! You're Rob's older twin brother! Is it true that you're a vampire? That is so cool!" she giggled.

"Knock Knock." came a deep voice from outside. Summer immediately stopped moving when she heard it. It was like someone froze her without any ice. However, I did manage to recognize the voice.

"The joke's over, Blaine."  
"Aww, how'd you know it was me?" he whined, stepping into the room.  
"I know your voice by now, and you've done this to me countless times before."  
"I have, haven't I? It's just too much fun!"  
"*Scoffs*. For you..."  
"Believe me, this will all be over sooner than you know it...Summer, let him down." She turned around and slowly made her way over to me. Her eyes weren't the same color anymore. Instead of sky blue, they were now charcoal black. She reached for the key tucked inside her sock and unlocked the chains that had me against the wall.

"Now we can't have you running off again, can we?" he smirked, pressing a button that immediately locked all windows. I was trapped like a bat in a cage.

"Come, Summer, we've got some work to do. Just make yourself comfortable, Ray. You'll be in here for a while." he laughed as he and the blonde walked out the door. I heard it latch behind them. No way out.

I made the best of my situation by laying on the cold, hard floor and closing my eyes for a bit. Thoughts of my brother and friends filled my head. Maybe Rob's already hanging at the arcade with Vic, Clayton, and Brendan. Maybe GB and Violet were going over to Madame Zoe's to have their futures predicted. They love going to her shop. Something about it makes all Spookies feel like they're home. A little while later, I heard a noise inside the room. A hissing sound came behind it. I then looked to the ceiling and saw a purple fog filling the room. I immediately held my breath, fearing that this was some kind of poison. But I eventually succumbed by my need to breathe. I inhaled the little oxygen left, taking in a huge cloud of fog with it. Then I could only say one thing.

"I...want...Blaine."

* * *

**_How's that, Zero? I loved writing this chapter. Something about making sims suffer makes me happy. Maybe I'm slightly sadistic ;)_**


	3. Are You Alright?

~…Rob POV…~

Who knew making breakfast could be so challenging? My cooking game makes it seem so easy!

"Shit!" I yelled as the two strips of bacon in the pan burnt before my eyes. Guess they'll have to do. I turned the burner off, picked the pan up in one hand, and grabbed the plate I had set out with the other. I then shuffled over to the table to eat.

"_Huh, could've been worse. Ray'd probably laugh at my feeble attempts at cooking breakfast. Come to think of it, where's Ray? He's usually here by now…_" I grimaced while eating my burnt bacon strips. I shuddered as many horrendous thoughts filled my head as to the whereabouts of my twin. I erased them all and continued eating my blackened bacon.

Once I was finished, I slid over to the sink and quickly washed my plate. I hated leaving dishes in the sink, and this way they don't all pile up. After my "episode", I jolted to my room remembering that Vic was getting a new machine in today. I shook off my pajamas and pulled on my most comfortable clothes. Many new thoughts filled my head at the thought of being the first to play his new game. I ran into the living room, grabbed my backpack off the hook on the front door, and headed out into the heat of the desert. And I didn't move before locking the door behind me, You never know who could be lurking around here.

"Jenny, remind me. Why did I agree to have my house built here?" I asked as my next-door neighbor locked her door.

"Because everyone here likes the same stuff you do? Because Guy put is all here by our interests?" she chuckled.

"Oh yeah, forgot…Hey, I'm heading over to Vic's arcade. He has a new machine coming in today. Want to come with?" I hopefully asked. It's always better to partner up with someone you're comfortable with here.

"Ooh, sounds great v but I can't. I'm heading over to the fountain to meet Stephen."

"Maybe he'll finally propose…" I suggested.

"I wish. Do you at least wanna walk with me?"

"Sure." We continued on our way and somehow ended up talking about our futures. Jenny sees herself as a very successful fan-fiction writer, married to Stephen, and having at least 3 kids. I told her I didn't really care for the whole marriage and kids bit. Ray was as much family as I needed.

"Aww, Gertrude's gonna be disappointed. I heard she really likes you." Jenny said before parting ways. Gertrude? I thought she liked Ian Arneson. Oh well. I continued on my way to the arcade when I finally spotted my older twin…with his arms locked with Blaine's. What the hell? I rushed to him.

"Ray? What the hell are you doing with Blaine? I thought you two hated each other…" I screamed.

"Your twin has had a recent change of heart, right my little Spooky?" Blaine told me.

"Yes, my love." Ray swooned.

"Are you alright? You're acting kind of strange…even for you." I asked.

"What is this? 20 questions? Just go off to play your little games." Blaine basically commanded me. They continued walking along with Summer, Ian, Maria, Eliza, and Billy following. Since when did Blaine become so popular? Something's not right here…not right at all.

* * *

Wow, I can't believe it took me this long to write a stupid chapter! Still, here it is. News on Changes in Ruling: I'm deleting it until I've finished this story and Chastity Nightshade. :(


	4. Not Finished Yet

I figured this was needed to explain why I haven't updated in so long

* * *

For all my readers of **Obsessive Blaine Disorder**:

I have **not **abandoned this story; the next (and maybe last) chapter is in the works  
I was stuck trying to figure out a way to end this story and I think I figured it out in my one college class

When I find the time to type it all up on my laptop I will…until then, I don't know what to tell you…hopefully, it'll be this weekend

Thank you for reading the story and this explanation :)


End file.
